Servicio Técnico
by Nunca Jamas
Summary: Un Joystick roto. Una Sakura desesperada. Un sexy encargado. Y una ¿cita? SasuSaku. A pedido de los lectores: ¡Epílogo! Gracias por su apoyo :3
1. Chapter 1

Servicio Técnico

Capítulo único

JODER. JO-DER.

Mi día estaba arruinado. Luego de una terrible semana repleta de estudios y quehaceres de la casa, había preparado un maravilloso fin de semana junto el amor de mi vida. Mi PS3, claro, _porque no es que tenga novio ni nada…_

No, en serio. Había esperado 5 días para poder sentarme en el mullido sofá rosa de mi departamento junto a la televisión, que era más grande que yo por cierto y jugar hasta que los ojos me ardieran y la cabeza me explotara.

Iba a ser un gran fin de semana.

Si no fuese porque el maldito joystick había decidido volverse loco. Los controles no funcionaban, ninguno de ellos. Ni el analógico ni nada. NADA.

ODIO EL MALDITO JOYSTICK. LO ODIO. DE VERDAD.

Al borde del llanto, la impotencia, un ataque de histeria y arrancarme mis rosados cabellos decidí buscar por internet un servicio técnico de consolas en Konoha.

Luego de un rato, descubrí que el ÚNICO que había en toda la ciudad era uno llamado "Sharingan-net ". Y según sus horarios solo tenía MEDIA HORA para llegar.

¿He dicho ya JODER?

Me calcé unas converse negras, para correr sin incomodidades, tome el perro joystick, dinero y salí corriendo del apartamento.

* * *

Luego de ir como un torbellino por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, y ganándome un par de insultos de algunos peatones, llegué al local.

Estaba pintado de negro y un cartel con letras rojas anunciaba ''Sharingan-net. servicio técnico - venta de juegos - artículos para gaming''. Cuando abrí la puerta, una campanilla anunció mi llegada. No había nadie en el mostrador, aunque a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de varios chicos, insultándose entre sí.

—¿Hola?— Salude.

Ninguna de las personas que estaban allí pareció reparar en mi presencia. Estaba enfadándome. Puse mi Joystick sobre el mostrador.

—¡Buenas tardes!— Aumenté el tono de mi voz. Nadie. Mantente tranquila Saku, tranquilidad. Los gritos seguían. Si mi capacidad de relación no fallaba, estaban jugando a un maldito juego de futbol. Respira profundo, uno, dos, tres.

—¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!— Un estruendoso grito me sobresaltó de manera.—

—¡ESO FUE TRAMPA MALDITO ZORRO!—

—¿AHORA JUSTIFICAS ASÍ TU FALTA DE HABILIDAD KIBA?—

—Cállate y aprieta Play idiota.—

—Oh hermanito, déjale saborear la gloria por un momento más.—

¿Seguían como si nada?

A la mierda.

Golpeé el mostrador con mi puño.

—¡OIGAN ESTÚPIDOS HAY UN CLIENTE AQUÍ!— mi grito se alzó ante todas las voces.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

—_Ve tú, Itachi.—_

—_Claro que no, te toca hermanito.—_

—_Joder, ¿qué no ven que estamos por cerrar?.—_

¿Y además tenía que soportar que me faltasen el respeto? Cuando ese tarado aparezca le marcaría los tantos muy claramen…

Oh joder.

¿Cómo no vine antes a este lugar?

Quien tenía enfrente era un chico de no más de veinte años y parecía sacado de un maldito juego de Final Fantasy.

Esa cara, esos ojos, ese cabello. Ese cuerpo. Esto debería ser ilegal. Mi corazón no puede soportar tanto.

No reparé hasta ese momento en mi aspecto. Tenía un short de jean rasgado y mi remera de Gengar* era fácilmente dos talles más grande que mi cuerpo. Y no olvidemos mi cabello, que además de ser color chicle estaba pésimamente atado en una coleta alta que por el rápido trayecto al local estaba casi deshecha.

¡Un gran día para encontrarte con el hombre de tu vida Sakura!

El chico que destilaba sensualidad me miraba molesto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Su voz era taaaaaan varonil. Tuve que contener un suspiro. — ¿Y bien? — Alzó una finísima ceja. Okey, estaba quedando como una idiota. Me golpee mentalmente y me obligue a contestar.

—Mi jodido Joystick se ha vuelto loco.—

—¿Sé más específica?— Tomó el Joystick y lo inspeccionó.

—Los controles se mueven solos o no funcionan. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la placa pero no puedo comprobarlo.— Dije seriamente. El chico ya no parecía tan molesto, es más, tenía una mirada de complacencia.—

—Probablemente sea eso. Aunque deberás dejarlo aquí por hoy.—

Pfffffffffffffffffftttt, que decepción. Sin jugar durante todo un día.

—Puedo prestarte uno si quieres…— Dijo desviando su mirada. — Por hacerte esperar en el mostrador.— Debe haber visto mi cara de cordero degollado para decirme tal cosa. — Espérame un momento. — Traspasó la misma puerta de por dónde salió. Cuando se adentró pude escuchar un GRRR, VAMOS SASUKE, ERES TODO UN TIGRE de alguno de los chicos, seguido risas, un ruido y un quejido. Así que ese era su nombre…

Volvió unos momentos después, sonrojado y con un Joystick color rojo.

Este hombre había caído del cielo. Era un ángel.

—Puedo pagártelo, no hace falta que me lo prestes…— Dije mientras tendía su mano hacia mí con el aparato.

—Insisto.— Me cortó, mirándome fijamente con esas orbes negras.

—Gracias.— Sonreí sinceramente. El sonrojo que debería tener en mi cara probablemente me haría parecer una niña de doce años. PERO QUÉ IMPORTA.

—Te contactaré cuando el tuyo esté listo.— Tomó un papel y lapicera. — ¿Cómo te llamas?.—

—Sakura.—

—¿Tu número de celular?—

Luego de darle mis datos básicos, y muy a mi pesar, me despedí del adonis y volví a casa con una sonrisa estúpida. El resto del día estuve leyendo novelas románticas, reemplazando al galán del libro por el chico de Sharingan-net.

* * *

Al día siguiente recibí un mensaje en mi celular.

''_Tu Joystick está listo. ¿Vienes a probarlo a mi casa?.  
_

_Sasuke''_

Joder. Amo mi Joystick. Lo amo. De verdad.

* * *

¿YYYYY? ¿Qué tal estuvo? Debo decirles que escribí esta historia a raíz de un hecho que me sucedió hoy mismo. Y es que mi Joystick se volvio loco, tal como cuenta el oneshot. Pero ningún sexy encargado apareció, sino que tuve que desarmar al maldito y repararlo yo misma. Por suerte, ahora está funcionando y puedo jugar muy tranquilamente B-)

Espero que les haya gustado y si fue asi, ¡No duden en dejar reviews! Son lo que alimenta mis ganas de escribir y me divierto mucho leyendolos.

Gracias y que tengan una buena semana.

NuncaJamas.


	2. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Cinco meses después.

— ¡Joder, Sakura, te digo que así no entra! —

— ¡Eres un hombre, dale más fuerte! ¡No es problema mío que sea tan estrecho! —

Un hombre de cabellera plateada asomaba la cabeza al pasillo del edificio y sonreía pícaramente, observando cómo la nueva pareja ingresaba un gran sofá negro a su nuevo hogar. — ¿Por qué creo que estos jóvenes serán una fuente de inspiración para cuando escriba mis libros? — pensaba internamente.

Mientras tanto, la pareja seguía forcejeando en la puerta: menudo espectáculo estaban montando. Una menuda chica con un estrambótico cabello rosa estaba sosteniendo una de las puntas del mobiliario, con brazos temblorosos y sudor en su frente. El chico, de alto porte, lo sostenía de la otra, marcándosele los músculos de sus potentes brazos al sostener el peso. Lanzaba improperios de vez en cuando, pero aun así, su expresión era divertida.

Luego de unos largos minutos, lograron ingresar el mobiliario al departamento.

Jiraiya se sentía feliz de tener nuevos vecinos. Nuevos candentes vecinos. No viejas arrugadas que lo miraban con desaprobación por ser escritor de novelas eróticas. Ahora, podría escuchar a través de las paredes las cosas que hacía la parejita y así imaginar nuevas escenas para sus libros.

Pero había un problema: al parecer, su apetito sexual era insaciable. Sí, insaciable.

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que los dos inquilinos se trasladaron al departamento en frente del suyo y desde ese entonces, Jiraiya no había podido dormir tranquilo UNA noche. Los gritos procedentes del pequeño hogar eran continuos. A la mañana temprano, al mediodía, a la tarde, noche y hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todo el JODIDO día, todos los JODIDOS días. Incluso a veces, otros jóvenes ingresaban al departamento y se unían al griterío.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen un nivel de perversión mucho mayor que el nuestro a su misma edad— pensó— tendré que agregar cosas como bondage o swing a mis novelas, o perderé el éxito—.

De hecho, en la primera semana, al anciano le había parecido divertido que la pareja fuera tan activa sexualmente. En la segunda, en altas horas de la madrugada los envidiaba. En la tercera, no los soportaba.

—Ese maldito moreno, ¡¿Cómo MIERDA puede aguantar tanto?! —

(Claramente, la envidia persistía)

Ahora, en la cuarta semana sin poder dormir correctamente, había decidido tomar medidas drásticas.

Jiraiya derribaría la puerta del departamento cuando los jóvenes estén en pleno acto sexual, y les cantaría las doce, creyendo de esta manera, que cesarían con su desenfreno (o al menos bajarían el tono de sus quejidos).

Así que, a las 11:32 de la noche, el día martes, salió con sus pijamas de ranas completamente enfurecido, hacia el angosto pasillo del edificio. Ni bien abrió la puerta, ya se escuchaba lo que la pareja gritaba:

—¡OH, SIIIII SASUKE-KUN, ASÍIII! —

—¡SAKURA, MÁS RÁPIDO! —

—¡SIIII SASUKE-KUN, YA CASI! —

—SAKURA, ESTOY A PUNTO DE…—

Los jóvenes se vieron interrumpidos por un colérico Jiraiya que había derribado la puerta fuertemente de una patada.

—¡MALDITOS DESCARADOS, YA DEJEN DORMIR AL PRÓ…!— Los ojos del anciano se abrieron de par en par.

Nunca había visto algo así.

En el centro de la habitación dos pares de ojos le devolvían la mirada, igual de sorprendidos.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en el gran sofá negro con un control entre sus manos frente a un televisor de tamaño monumental…jugando videojuegos.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda viejo?! — exclamó el joven mientras se levantaba del sillón y arrojaba el joystick—

—¡Estábamos a punto de matar al jefe final! — gritó la chica. Posteriormente, miró la pantalla del televisor y su expresión se transformó: —¡JODER, NOS HA MATADO SASUKE, NOS HA MATADO! ¡TENDREMOS QUE HACER TODO DE NUEVO! —

—Sakura… un viejo nos acaba de romper la puerta de una patada—.

—¡**EL** VIEJO NOS HIZO PERDER LA PELEA CON EL JEFE FINAL!, **ESO**, ES MÁS IMPORTANTE—.

Una nueva discusión comenzaba, y Jiraiya se sintió completamente ignorado por los novios. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, salió del departamento y entró a su hogar. Se encontraba en estado de shock, casi sin pestañear.

Esa noche, el adulto mayor no pudo dormir, pensando en que el problema en realidad con sus vecinos, es que eran un par de idiotas.

* * *

Dentro del apartamento, la pareja trataba de colocar la puerta como podía. La dejaron CASI presentable, pero de todas formas tendrían que llamar a un albañil para colocar otra.

Lo sucedido, ya se había convertido en una anécdota. Ambos se encontraban riendo ante lo tragicómico de lo que acababan de vivir.

Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y la llevó hacia su habitación.

—Parece que tendremos que comprar una como ésta, Sakura…— dijo, mientras comenzaba a besarla sobre la cama. La risa de la muchacha se perdía entre los labios del hombre.

Y es que ya se habían encargado de poner una puerta a prueba de ruidos en su recámara, para apaciguar los sonidos que eran fruto de su pasión.

Pero tendrían que comprar _**otra**_, para amedrentar los sonidos de su _**otra**_ pasión: los videojuegos.

* * *

¡Y a pedido de los lectores, al fin me decidí a hacer un epílogo! Espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan leyéndolo. Si así les resultó, espero con ansias que dejen un review para hacérmelo saber. Muchos abrazos y buena semana.

Nunca Jamás.


End file.
